Red Lily
Florence Everyman was once a famous dancer in the 1920s known as The Red Lily, young and loved by many. However, upon being kidnapped, sadistically tortured, and eventually dying from her wounds, she became a vengeful spirit. She only kills wrongdoers, and the most she's done to innocents is accidentally scare them. Story Florcence's story takes place in and past the 1920s era. She lived from February 16th, 1901 to March 23rd, 1926 as a known dancer referred to as The Red Lily, a name given to her by fans. In December of 1925, she went missing for around 4 months. On her way home to her penthouse, she took a stop at a bar in Morristown, New Jersey, meeting a man named William Adomaitis. Claiming to be a fan that was working on a newspaper article about her, they hit it off quickly and started talking. He invited her over to his home for an interview, but knowing it was late and her wife, Edna, would be worried, she declined politely. He said he understood, and offered to walk her home instead. Upon hearing her agree, they both walked back to the building she lived in, laughing and getting along while on the way. However, as soon as they got back, William used a chloroform cloth to cover her mouth and knock her out, kidnapping her and keeping her locked up in his home. For months, she was tortured with weapons. Knives, scalpels, bats, you name it. Eventually in the month of March, she died due to the amount of blood loss from her injuries. She was dismembered and her body parts were hidden around the city of Madison, New Jersey. Upon becoming a ghost, she immediately felt the need for revenge. She figured out by accident that she could take over William's body, and made shoot himself before leaving his body and heading back home, where she explained everything to her wife. Now, her main goal is to kill those hurting others the way Adomaitis had hurt her. Appearance She has dark brown, curly, medium-lengthed hair with pale white skin, along with completely white eyes. She wears a 1920s styled headband with a gray accessory with golden feathers protruding from it. Her dress is a deep red and seperates around the waste, allowing her legs that adorn fishnet stockings and bright red high heels to step through. As for accessories, she usually wears a pink pendant and a face full of makeup. Personality When she was alive, she was known as one of the sweetest celebrities. She had a soft spot for children and other women, which is why she hit it off so well with Edna, the 27-year-old woman that is now her unofficial wife. She's very talkative and enjoys flattering those acquainting her with compliments and free drinks. As well as this, she also likes flattery back, leading her wife to often spoil her. Towards her targets, Florence is extremely violent, often not even saying a word to them before finishing them off in a gorey way. After what had happened to her, she feels no sympathy for evildoers, and doesn't even think of them as humans anymore. Overall, if you're nice, she'll treat you wonderfully, but otherwise she won't hesitate to do whatever she must to take you out. Powers and Abilities As she is a ghost, she can phase through walls, floors, etcetera. However, unlike many storybook ghosts, she also has the option to become corporeal and walk around, touch things, etcetera as if she were a human again. Her most notable power is being able to possess a mortals body, as she uses this one most often to force her victims to kill themselves. Facts *Her headband was a gift from her mother. She adores it, so she basically never takes it off, even after many of the feathers have fallen out. *She has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *She never met her actual father, as he was just a one night stand with Gladys, her mother. Even then, they work through all their hardships together, and cherish each other very much. *She is a closeted lesbian, and met Edna Everyman (Originally and legally Edna Campbell) at one of her shows one night, asking her out within an hour of meeting her. They have now been together for over 7 years. *To hide any suspicion about her sexuality, she used to fake flirt with men in public to cover up how touchy and lovey she was with her wife. *Her pendant comes from her stepfather, Jean. He gave it to her when she was 14. Theme Song I Am The Living Dead - Harley PoeCategory:Tragic Category:Ghost Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Killer Category:OC